Parallel Memories
by quenwheezha
Summary: 24-year old Tsuna. His Guardians receive memories from their parallel selves on how they met Tsuna in the different parallel worlds. And now they must save the parallel versions of their Sky.
1. Chapter 1

**Parallel Memories**

 **Summary:** 24-year old Tsuna. His Guardians receive memories from their parallel selves on how they met Tsuna in the different parallel worlds. And now they must save the parallel versions of their Sky.

 **Chapter 1**

Memory of the Mist

Holding the files of report for her boss in her right hand, Chrome knocked on the door to Tsuna's office. She just got back from a mission in Greece, a recoinnaisance mission to investigate on the activities of the Mondre Family. There had been circulating rumors within the mafia that said Family has been instigating the sale of human organs obtained from kidnapping homeless people among developing countries. And with Chrome, such issue is close to her heart that she immediately volunteered herself to take up the mission. After 3 days worth of investigating and gathering for information on Mondre Family, Chrome deduced it positive that the family has been the perpetrator of said crimes.

Chrome knocked three times on the large and elegantly designed wooden door when he heard her boss call her from inside.

"Come in"

Chrome opened the door and made her way to the brunette sitting on his office chair, holding a bunch of paper on his hands, his eyes furiously reading the material at hand.

"Oh Hello Chrome, welcome back" Tsuna looked up to her guardian, a warm smile plastered on his face. Despite the fact that he had been sleepless and restless these past days due to the amount of paperworks he has to finish, Chrome cannot help but marvel at how his smile never ceases to be charming.

"I'm here Bossu. Here is my report." She handed him the files which she gladly took and set it on the right side of his desk, where he put it on top of an already towering stock of papers.

Tsuna accepted the report like he just received a present for Christmas. "Thanks Chrome. I take it you have discovered essential information?" he inquired, shifting to his business tone.

Chrome nodded "Yes, it's positive, the Mondre Famiglia is behind the underground organ market that involves kidnapping in some parts of Asia and Africa. They specifically target countries who are high in poverty rates and illegal settlers and makes it their business to rid of these people by taking them and putting thir organs for sale." Chrome added grimly.

Tsuna's face turned to a look of disgust. He turned to look at his Mist Guardian who gave an equal look of loathing to people who are capable of doing such inhumane actions. "Don't worry anymore Chrome, I'll personaly see to it the end of their business." He reassured his guardian.

Chrome turned a hopeful and reassured smile. "Thank you, Bossu."

"Now, why don't you head back to your room, Chrome? I know you want to take some rest off after your mission."

"Yes, I will go ahead Bossu." Chrome gave a slight bow and turned to leave Tsuna's office but she stopped and gave her boss one last look.

"Uhmm, Bossu?"

"Yes Chrome?"

"Make sure you get enough rest too."

"Yes, thank you."

Inside her room, Chrome immediately went to the bathroom and refreshed her self. After an hour of shower and pampering, the Mist Guardian proceeded to consume a healthy snack of vegetable salad and fruit juice set on her bedside table which the maid prepared for her (Chrome went to ask one of the kitchen staff for it before heading to her room). She fell into a deep sleep after.

 _Nagi, young at 13 years old, was walking along the neighborhood streets from her school when she came across a group of 3 mean-looking girls who appeared to be in their 3rd year of Middle School. One of the girls spotted her, stopped for a moment and without hesitation pushed her that Chrome landed on her back._

" _What? You have something to complain about?" The girl who pushed her asked was seething and looking at her with pure hatred._

 _Another girl, with the short curly hair asked "Ohh, who is this Mi-chan?" she said interestingly._

 _The other girl, her hair long and in a ponytail followed "She loooooks weak" she said in singsong voice._

 _The one who pushed her, Mi-chan, spoke "Deserves it. This girl, she stole my Tetsuo-kun from me. She's a flirt."_

 _The curly hair widened her eyes in interesting shock and cooed "So this is that Nagi girl you are talking about? What's so good about her?" She looked down at the fallen Nagi and mocked "Bet you played damsel in distress for Prince Tetsuo to save you, weak Princess Nagi?" she gave Nagi another push on the shoulder._

 _Nagi refused to looked into the 3 girls and instead trained her eyes to the sides, lips quivering. "I-I didn't" she spoke softly that if the 3 girls didn't see her lips move and strain their ears to hear, they may have not catch her words._

" _Didn't huh?" Mi-chan said._

" _Hasara-kun, he-he approached me, I-I rejected him be-because I know he-he is seeing you." Nagi slowly and softly blurted out, eyes still looking at her side._

 _Mi-chan crouched down to see the fallen Nagi face to face and in the blink of an eye slapped Nagi with tremendous force. The force pushed her to land hard on the street, hands trembling as she tries to support her feeble body._

 _Mi-chan now standing up, put her right foot on Nagi's chest._

" _Rejected him you say?" she spoke, voice screeching. Her friends behind her were sniggering. "Stop playing dumb, you flirted with him while I was dating him and when you were about to be discovered, you ditched him." She put pressure on her foot which was stepping on Nagi. Nagi was forced to lie down on the street, hands on Mi-chan's foot which was restricting her breathing, begging for her to stop._

 _Out of the corner of her eye, Nagi saw a figure getting close from behind the three girls. Footsteps, and suddenly a male voice was heard._

" _Hey! Stop what are you doing to her!"_

 _All three standing girls turned to look who was the person disturbing their mini-drama._

" _So who is this? Another one of your victims, Flirty-Nagi?" Mi-chan asked Nagi and the boy._

 _The boy, Nagi can see now, he looked like a Middle Schooler too. With big brown eyes and gravity defying brunette hair. "No. I don't know her and I don't know who you are but-" he paused. "I won't allow you to treat her that way!" he said,voice with finality._

 _Tears started to from on the corner of Nagi's eyes, grateful for the arrival of an unknown person that is willing to help her despite being a stranger._

 _Surprisingly, Mi-chan withdraw her foot from Nagi's chest and said in a hmph "Whatever. I already had fun anyway. Let's go girls." She said and motioned for her two other friends to leave. Nagi and the boy were left._

 _Both of them watched the retreating figures of the 3 girls until the boy realized the position Nagi was in. He reached out a helping hand to her._

" _Tha-thank you." Nagi whispered her thanks as she was helped to stand up._

" _Who were they?" questioned the boy._

" _My-my schoolmates." She said shyly._

" _Hey are you sure you're alright? You looked shaken!" the boy asked worriedly_

 _Nagi, who has been bowing down because of shyness turned her head to look up at the boy and nod her response. He gave her a small smile._

" _Hi. I'm Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi"_

Chrome opened her eyes. She looked around her room.

' _What was that?'_ she allowed herself a sitting position. ' _That looks like meeting Bossu for the first time. But no, that never happened. A dream? No, a memory.'_

 **END**

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Memory of the Storm**

 _Gokudera Hayato is a rich boy. His family spoils him so much with toys, clothes, books, and anything else he wants. He has everything any 12 year old boy could wish for. He is supposed to be happy right? Only that he isn't. There is something, something that Hayato feels missing in his life that money or any material things couldn't provide. And then he discovered it, what he lacks. It's the emotional attachment, love as they say. The young boy, although he grew up in lavishness and expensive living lack the experience of being loved as he grew up. His dad is always busy with his business, his sister always away from home with her friends, his mom? He does not know her._

 _They are half siblings, his sister and him. He never knew who his mother is, but he didn't care growing up. He lives a wealthy life with everything he needs at his command, what need does he have for a mother? He thought._

 _But one vacation, when he was in Japan, he met a woman. This woman he does not know about approached him, talk to him, gave him the attention he never had from his family. For the first time in his life he felt warm, he felt motherly love. He grew close to the woman, even after returning to Italy he was in constant communication with her. They exchanged letters and greetings during Holidays._

 _Half a year later, his father discovered the friendly relationship he made with the woman in Japan. His father was outraged and forbid him from communicating with her again. Hayato was angry. What is his father's problem? He rebelled, he continued writing to her. But she never replied since then._

 _A year and a half passed, Hayato still did not receive any letter back from the woman. He kept on writing though, until a few months ago. Their class went to Japan that year. Hayato, after their class trip, immediately proceeded to look for the woman, he asked for her name, he went to places he talked about in the letter. Three days passed then, he found her. In a cemetery._

 _Hayato couldn't believe what he was seeing. It never occurred to him that the woman he had come to love as his mother would passed away. She was so alive in her letters. Then he saw, the day the woman died was only 2 months ago. He does not understand, why didn't she wrote back all those months ago? From behind him, an old-aged woman approached the grave. Hayato turned to look at her. The woman has tears in her eyes and she looked shock but happy. Immediately, she told him to come to her house. And there at the home of the old-aged woman, she gave Hayato all the letters he had sent all this time complete with the reply which, for some reason, failed to reach him._

 _Back at Italy, Hayato went through all the letters that were meant for him. Tears came falling his eyes as realization drowned on him. Fist clenched and heart beating in pain, he went to his father's office._

" _She's my mom. Lavina's my mom! Why, why did you-" his voice croaked._

 _His father looked up from his pile of paperwork and looked at her son's pained expression._

" _A woman like that can't be called your mother. It's true she gave birth to you but it was only that. She-"_

" _Stop!" Hayato wailed. "Stop. Don't taint her memory anymore." He said in between sobs. "She's... dead." He spoke, more tears flowed, his breathing hard._

 _His father gave a momentarily shocked expression, but turned to his stoic one in a matter of 3 seconds. He looked straight to his eyes._

" _This is for the good Hayato. It was wrong for you to associate with her in the first place." He said with a straight face._

 _Hayato's vision suddenly went blurred, he was in a rage. The next thing he knew his father has fallen down, his fist in the air, his breathing heavy. He had punched his father._

 _His mind confused and his emotions in a turmoil, Hayato did what he thought that time, he fled from his house, fled from his country, and went to the only place his heart wanted him too – Namimori, Japan._

"Hayato"

The sound of a familiar voice calling him jolted him alert. Gokudera looked at the person who called him, sitting beside him in the round table, was his boss.

"Jyu-Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked uncertainly. He then looked around him and saw that the other occupants of the round table are all looking at him, worry and questions etched on their eyes. Just what was he doing then?

"Hayato." Tsuna called again, Gokudera looked back at him and he was met with a gaze of brown chocolate orbs that spells concern. "Are you alright? You seem distracted. We've been calling your name five times already and you were not responding. Is there any problem?" Tsuna asked his bestfriend.

Gokudera inwardly cursed himself. What is he doing making his precious Tenth worry like this?

"I-I.. Nothing's wrong with me. Just, uh, thought of something that- uh, Jyuudaime, uh..." _What the heck is wrong with me stuttering like this?!_

From beside him, Tsuna sighed. "Hayato, how many times do I have to tell you not to overwork yourself. As much as I appreciate everything you are doing for me and our family, I don't want to see you getting sick." He paused and look at the rest of His guardians and spoke sternly. "That goes for all of you."

"Maa-maa Tsuna, let Haya-chan get some rest? We're done with the meeting, right?"

"EXTREME rest for Octopus head!"

To Tsuna and the Guardian's surprise, Gokudera didn't retort. There was a short stunned silence before Tsuna said "Right. Meeting's done, everyone please get some rest. Let's see each other at dinner."

One by one, the Guardians left the temporary meeting room that was set that day. (Their usual meeting room was under construction from a fight that occurred between a certain skylark and a pineapple head yesterday that left the room barely recognizable.) When only Tsuna and Gokudera were left, the Vongola boss turned a worried look at his Right-Hand man whose eyes were seeing things beyond Tsuna's sight.

"Hayato, do you want me to accompany you to the infirmary?"

Gokudera snapped back to reality. "Uh no. I'm fine Jyuudaime. I'll just head to my room and get some sleep." He said, voice devoid of its usual energy.

Tsuna wasn't convinced. He leaned forward and looked intently into those green eyes of his best friend. "Are you sure? You don't look like one though."

Gokudera blinked and immediately stood up. "I'll be heading now Jyuudaime, please don't concern yourself too much about me. I'll be back to myself once I get some rest." He turned to the door.

"Sleep well, Hayato."

"Thank you, Jyuudaime"

Gokudera opened the door to his room. Knees trembling, he sank to the bedroom floor, his back to the closed door, his face burried on his hands.

' _What... was that? Those... those memories? They're not mine but, why do they feel so real.'_

He pulled the ends of his silver hair and gripped it. Images still swirling around his mind.

 **END.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Memory of the Rain**

"I'm worried for Hayato, he didn't come to dinner last night. Although when I checked his room, there he was sleeping. I should be relieved, but he does not seem to be having a comfortable sleep at all. Takeshi what do you think... Takeshi?"

Hearing his name being called, Yamamoto found himself looking straight into the chocolate orbs of Tsuna, concern spread in his eyes.

Being Yamamoto Takeshi, the easy-going, cheerful him, he gave Tsuna a chuckle before saying "Oh Yes Tsuna. He'll be fine once he wakes up. I'll see to it for you." He smiled.

Tsuna was still staring him intently, as if searching for something in his eyes.

"Maa-maa Tsuna, do not worry about Hayato. I'll check up on him." He reassured him.

Tsuna sighed. "Am I overworking everyone?" He asked, exasperated. "There was Chrome who looked distracted after her return from Greece, yesterday Hayato was spacing out during meeting, and now you." He said accusingly. "I feel like an abusive employer." Tsuna crossed his arms on his chest and looked up at Yamamoto with those concerned eyes again. They were in the Vongola Decimo's office that morning. Tsuna sitting on his usual chair with Yamamoto sitting across from him, his office desk in between. Yamamoto came to deliver some papers and Tsuna took the time to discuss about Gokudera's odd behavior yesterday. Halfway through their talk, Yamamoto seemed to not be listening, looking at something at the back of Tsuna's head.

Yamamoto only gave his characteristic laugh. "Ahaha Tsuna you caught me there. I'm sorry, something just crossed my mind." He said. "And Tsuna, no, you are not overworking us. If there's someone who needs to have more rest, it's you. So don't worry about us, Tsuna. I'm sure we are just caught up in our work."

Tsuna relaxed a little and picked up his cup of coffee to take a sip. He put it down and spoke, "What is it Takeshi? I might be of help. You know you can always talk to me when there's something bothering you, right? I may not be the best Vongola boss there is, but I like to think of myself as a proper friend at least."

Yamamoto looked at his boss, his friend, and felt a warm feeling spread through him. "Tsuna..." He simply said. "What are you talking about, you're a great boss Tsuna! I'm sure many will agree."

Tsuna gave a warm smile. "Thank you Takeshi. So will you tell me what is it that is bothering you?"

Yamamoto had known Tsuna for ten years and all those years he learned that Tsuna is not only a proper Vongola boss, but first and foremost a great and loyal friend that will always put his loved ones first among everything else. He believes in Tsuna, trusts him, and is confident in his capabilities and decisions. But at that moment, Yamamoto does not understand what has come to him, he felt hesitation at telling Tsuna what bothers him. He is his best friend, so why?

That is because he does not even understand what is it that he has been thinking of lately.

Yamamoto gave his trademark grin at Tsuna. "Oh just thought of home, my Oyaji you know." It was not fully a lie, part of what has been bothering him includes his father, but it's not that at all.

Tsuna gave an understanding look that left Yamamoto guilty inside. Just _why_ can't he tell it?

"Of course you would. I'm sorry Takeshi. I promise to send you off to Namimori in the next holidays. Just... just bear a little longer, okay? You'll get to see your dad soon."

"Tsuna... Thank you. I really appreciate it." Yamamoto replied genuinely. Despite telling only half the truth of it, he is still grateful for Tsuna for giving him the opportunity to go home. Afterall, he feels that doing so will make his mind at ease as well.

Tsuna felt relieved. He knew Yamamoto misses his dad, and he is not one to deprive him of his father any longer. He and his guardians may be family, but there are the families that existed before they came to Vongola which are as important as the Famiglia.

Yamamoto stood up and bid his goodbye. "I have to go Tsuna, some paperwork in my department."

Tsuna laughed. "Of course. See you Takeshi."

"Yeah Tsuna. Later"

 _Yamamoto Takeshi, 14 years old, was running breathlessly towards the emergency room. His face pale, glistening with cold sweat, hands trembling, tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. He reached the double doors of the emergency room._

" _Please, please let me in. I have to. I have to see him! Please!" he was pleading at the nurse who was stationed outside the emergency room. The nurse shook her head._

 _Takeshi let a wait escape his mouth. "No please, I need to. I have to! I am his son. Please.." he broke, unable to contain his cries._

" _I'm sorry, the ER is off limits." The nurse shook her head again._

 _Takeshi was now pounding the door with his fist. "Please..." he said shakily. Tears broke, rushing through his pale face._

 _If only he was there,if only he didn't left him alone. He could have done something, he could have protected him? Why is he such a useless son?_

 _ **A few hours earlier...**_

" _Takeshi! Come down here Takeshi!" the shout of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi reverberated inside the house._

 _Takeshi took the steps of the stairs grumpily, each step heavy with annoyance as he went down to the kitchen._

" _What?" he asked, irritation clearly etched on his young face. "Disturbing my sleep" he muttered._

 _His father, hearing those, whack him on the head._

" _Ow, ow, ow! OUCH!" He reached the side of his head that was his father hit, massaging it slowly. "What the hell is your problem you old man!"_

" _Old man? You bastard" he hit him again._

" _Ow!"_

" _Calling your father like that!"_

" _What's wrong with that? You are an old man!"_

" _Get out." His father finally lost his temper. "You useless of a son get out!"_

 _Takeshi stared at his father for a while, trying to see if he is serious. "Sure I will! You sorry excuse of a father! Don't expect me to come back here at your doorstep again!" He turned to leave._

 _Tsuyoshi looked at the retreating figure of his son. He knew it was wrong for him to lose his temper like that, he wanted to apologize. But that response of his son just hit a big part of his heart. He was hurt._

" _That's right! I don't want to see you ever again! Never!"_

 _And Takeshi left._

 _ **An hour or two later...**_

 _Takeshi was at one of his friends' house, playing poker, a few alcoholic drinks on the table._

" _So you finally left home huh? You're not really going back, are you?" his friend, Tozou spoke, puffing a cigarette._

 _Takeshi reached for a glass of alcoholic drink and took a gulp. Despite hanging around with his friends like this, it is actually his first time tasting alcohol. He found the taste bitter but bit his tongue in reaction, he is ot one to whine about its taste. Not with his friends._

" _Heh, he told me to didn't he? I'm just being a good boy Tou."_

 _All 4 of his friends laughed._

" _That's our Takeshi!" Mukino held his glass for a cheers._

" _Cheers!"_

 _There was a knock on the door, Tozou's younger brother held a phone, "Tou-niisan, there's a call for Yamamoto-kun." He passed the phone to Tozuo who gave the phone to Takeshi._

 _Takeshi accepted the phone, face bearing the question who will be calling him at that time._

" _Yes?"_

 _The voice that answered has a business-like tone in it._ __

" _ **Is this Yamamoto Takeshi? Son of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi"**_

" _Yeah, that's me. What did my useless father do?"_

 _His friends snigger in the background._

" _ **He's in the hospital. He had a heart attack. He was brought here just a few minutes ago."**_

 _Takeshi's voice cracked._

" _Wha-what?" Surely it can't be true. His father might be useless but he is strong. His father is strong._

" _ **He is at XXXX Hospital. He had heart neighbor, Mrs. Yoshino found him when she went to your house to borrow some kitchenwares. Mrs. Yoshino gave the hospital the contact numbers of places you could possibly be, she wasn't able to call you herself because she-"**_

" _No, no." Takeshi hung the phone up. He stared into space, a pained expression on his face._ This can't be true.

" _What is it Takeshi?" Tozou asked, confused by his friend's sudden odd behaviour._

 _Takeshi turned to look at the people around him._ There was no way... no way this is happening.

 _Takeshi stood up._

" _Hey Takeshi. This is not fun anymore, what the hell?" Mitou complained_

" _My dad.." He gulped, it seems like Takeshi was finding it hard to speak._

" _What's with your old man? Dying already?" Mukino joked._

 _Laughters._

" _He-he is.." His hands trembled._

" _What? If you are going to spout nonsense here you better go back at your useless father's side. Stop spoiling the mood." Mitou spoke, irritation flaring up his face at his friend's behavior. He chugged a glass down._

" _Yeah!" Kuwata agreed, lighting another cigarette._

" _My dad..."_

 _Unable to take anymore drama, Tozou pushed Takeshi down. "What the f*ck is your problem huh?"_

 _With all the strength he could muster, Takeshi stood up._

" _MY FATHER IS DYING! DYING... AT THIS VERY MOMENT... AND YOU-YOU..." his voice faltered._

 _Those around him just looked at him blankly._

" _What? Isn't that what you what? Stop that baby talk Takeshi, you're not like this." – Kuwata._

 _Numb, Takeshi felt numb. Why, why, why has he been such a fool._

" _MY FATHER IS DYING!"_

 _Takeshi broke into a run._

 _ **At the hospital...**_

 _The double doors opened, a man in white coat appeared._

" _Is his son here?" the doctor asked the nurse. The nurse pointed at the stunned Takeshi standing a few steps away, a numb expression on his face._

 _The doctor aproached him, Takeshi barely saw him._

" _Takeshi-kun I'm sorry. He was found too late, we can't do anything anymore, we're sorry. We can't save-"_

" _NO!"_

 _A painful scream was heard. It was a mixture of grief and regret, of a son that never got to apologize to his father._

 _Takeshi broke into a run._

 _Takeshi has no idea where he was, he has no idea who he even is anymore. He felt numb. What was it that he was escaping from?_

 _He was walking absently through the streets, a force hit his shoulders. He fell down on his back._

" _I'm sorry. Are you okay?" A hand was suddenly on his view._

 _Takeshi looked up._

 _A young male, probably his age was offering his hand for him to stand up. Takeshi looked into the young male's face._

 _The nearby streetlights illuminated his eyes that were chocolate brown, his gravity defying hair, his small stature, and the look of worry and concern in his expression._

" _I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and you are?"_

 _Takeshi broke into tears._

Yamamoto blinked. He looked around him, he is in his Rain Division office but he looked at everything as if it was the his first time seeing it.

 _What... was... that?_

He looked down to see the paper he was holding. It was wet, there were blotches of water on the paper. Blotches of water that looks like...

 _Tears._

He brought his one hand to his face. _What is he crying for? Surely it was a dream? But why was the pain so real?_

Setting aside the paper he was holding, Takeshi buried his face unto his hands. He'll let the tears fall for now.

 **END.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update!

Btw I'm writing another story too, title's "Little Clams". I hope you'll have time to read ;)

So here's another Chapter. Review Please!

 **Memory of the Lightning**

A limousine stopped and park right outside of the school gate. Students who were on their way home gaped and awed at the exquisite and elegant vehicle that was on their humble school property.

From inside the school, Lambo was walking lazily. Today had been the usual day. Classes, lunch, and more classes. He yawned, he wished he was on a mission now so he would have something interesting to do.

A door to the limousine opened and a man in an expensive suit stepped out. He has silver hair and narrow green eyes, he looked around the school for a moment before spotting a familiarly lazy walking black-haired teen who was yawning.

"Lambo" Gokudera called his little brother. Lambo looked up and saw Hayato ahead, just outside the school gate. Lambo rushed towards the man and tackled him in a hug.

"Hayato-nii is here to pick me up!" he said, separating himself from the hug.

Hayato merely shrugged, "Yeah, yeah. I had to pick up something for Juudaime, so I figured I could at least pick you up along the way." he replied.

Lambo tilted his head and examined the man, there were bags under his eyes and he looked kind of tired. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He remembered the meeting they had a few days ago when Hayato seemed distracted out something and even skipped dinner that evening.

The door to the driver's seat opened and another familiar figure stepped outside. Ryohei smiled warmly at his two brothers.

"Hey, Lambo. Mind if I pick you up too?" he said.

Lambo squealed with joy and hugged his Ryohei-nii. It was really rare for any of his brothers to pick him up from school for they were usually busy with mafia business.

Ryohei ruffled Lambo's hair. "Okay let's go now, those schoolmates of yours are staring at us." Ryohei informed them and when Lambo looked back at him, he did saw his schoolmates eyeing them with interest and curious faces.

"Well, it's not everyday I get to be picked up by a limousine." Lambo said.

-0-

They were inside the car now. Ryohei on the wheel and the two other sitting comfortably at the back. Lambo stretched his arms, sleepy.

"Tired, aren't you?" commented Gokudera.

Lambo mumbled a "yeah a little" and Gokudera chuckled. "Well, we still have about 15 minutes to the mansion, take your time to take a nap." he suggested.

Lambo nodded, and sat back comfortably, his head resting on the cushiony chair, he drifted asleep.

 _Somewhere in a town, 7 year old Lambo was running away. His breath heavy and his legs ached from exhaustion but he must not stop. Behind him were footsteps threateningly closing in. Lambo gasped, he cannot stop. He must not stop._

 _An arm reach out to gran hit T-shirt, Lambo was pulled back down. He landed hard on the cement hitting his arms they hurt. Lambo slowly looked up, he opened his eyes to see faces glaring at him. A hand reached for his front and held him up, choking him. A voice growled on his face._

 _"So you thought you could get away, huh Idiot Lambo?" the boy holding up Lambo sneered. "You can't run away from us."_

 _Lambo let out a soft cry. "Let me go please." he choked and coughed. "Please."_

 _There was a collective sound of laughter as Lambo kept on pleading._

 _"You stole our food." a fat boy at the back said._

 _Lambo trembled. "I-I was hungry. But I only got a small bag of chips. Please let me go. I won't bother you again."_

 _The boy holding up Lambo, Izumi, punched Lambo hard on the stomach using his free hand._

 _Lambo fell back. His arms on his stomach and he was kneeling in pain, eyes stinging with tears, he spit and coughed some blood._

 _The boys merely laughed at his pitiful sight._

 _"That's what you get for messing with us, Idiot Lambo, Poor Lambo, Orphan Lambo." Izumi said._

 _The fat boy landed a kick on Lambo's back._

 _"Orphan Lambo." he laughed._

 _One by one, the boys left Lambo alone on the street. Lambo tried to sit up, wincing in time as he did. He wiped his face with the back of his right hand._

 _Lambo still remembers. Remembers that time when his mother kicked him out of the house. He was, it turned out, not her son. Lambo was shocked to find it out. He knew that the person who he came to know as his mother had always treated him harshly and cruelly. Lambo was often smacked on the head, scolded, made to sleep without dinner, or forced to do heavy tasks by his mother but Lambo never, for the life of him, thought that the woman who he grew up with to call mother was in fact not his mom._

 _Lambo cried that day. Her stepmother has brought down Lambo's clothes and stuffed them in a backpack. She did opened the door to the entrance of their house and threw away the bag. She was clutching Lambo's one arm hardly and she pushed the child outside too._

 _"Mo-mom" Lambo cried. Looking up at his mother. "Don't kick me out please." He pleaded._

 _The woman merely glared at him. "Get out of my face you stupid boy. I will not tolerate your presence in my house any longer I have had enough of you." she spat._

 _"Bu-but, I'm your son!" he wailed, brokenhearted._

 _The woman huffed. "Son?" she asked crazy. "You are not my son." she hissed, disgusted._

 _Lambo was stunned, he turned to look at his mother to see if she was lying. And as much as Lambo hoped she is not, the look she gave him was more than enough to confirm it. "No-no.." he trembled._

 _The woman smirked down at him. "You are that bastard's sister of mine's son. Of course the useless person she is she died after giving birth to you. And she left you with me to take care of." she paused, and looked hardly at those electric green eyes Lambo felt his soul break into pieces. "I never loved you, never will, and never will be. You've caused me so much already. I want your face out of this house." she glared at Lambo. "NOW."_

 _Lambo gulped, he blinked, he looked around himself. The woman in front of her has eyes that cold of steel, those eyes he came to grew up with, and despite all those sufferings she gave him, he endured it all, he was his mother afterall. Lambo loved her._

 _Apparently, the woman never did loved Lambo at all. And when she said those words Lambo understood, why the woman has always been hard on him. She considered him a bother, a trash, just a garbage she has to look after._

 _And Lambo grabbed his backpack and run away._

 _He ran away fast, not looking back. Tears were streaming down his eyes but he didn't care._

 _It has been almost a month now eversince Labo took it to the streets. He was a homeless, wandering orphan. He was able to survive the first two weeks using his savings to buy himself food and sleeping at various places like the playground, in front of a store, near the shrine, the park, and many more. He spent all his money two days ago and Lambo was hungry. At a park, he saw a group of boys, boys from the nearby school who were munching on some food. A bag of chips unopened and lying pretty close to him, Lambo thoughtlessly grab the chips, opened it, and stuffed the food to his mouth. That was when one of the boys noticed him._

 _And they chased Lambo, throwing stones at him too until he was caught._

 _Lambo slowly stood up. His stomach hurt from hunger and from the punch but he has to move, in any way possible he has to find food. He has to survive._

 _As he walked, he didn't notice a person walk on his way and Lambo bumped that person. The person, who was actually an older boy of brown gravity defying hair and big blue eyes was in time to grab Lambo by the shoulder to steady him before he fell._

 _Lambo turned to look at the older boy, there was a look of concern in his brown eyes. His voice was soft as he asked, "Are you okay? You looked beat up."_

 _And a tear fell from Lambo's cheek as he lost consciousness, the brown-haired boy caught him in his arms._

Lambo was jolted awake, startled, he looked around him. He saw Hayato's worried face on him. He felt his big brother's hands on his shoulders, shaking him.

"Are you okay, Lambo?" Hayato asked.

Lambo just stared, confused, before saying "Wha-what happened?" he asked. Ryohei answered from behind the drivers seat, his voice full of concern. "You were talking in your sleep, and shaking too. You seemed to be struggling over something. What did you dream about Lambo?"

Gokudera sat back on his seat. He turned to look at Lambo. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

Lambo shook his head. "No, yeah. I-I mean, I don't know if that was a nightmare." he answered unsurely.

To Lambo's surprise, Hayato looked at him with eyes of understanding. "Is that so?" he simply asked but there was sharpness and worry in his voice that Lambo noticed.

"Hayato-nii, what's happening? What were those that I saw?" he asked his brother, knowing he knows just what happened to him.

Hayato looked away and faced the window. "I don't know Lambo, I don't have an answer for that as well." He said, voice exhausted.

From behind the driver's seat, Ryohei stiffened. A grim look on his eyes.

The limousine pulled into a stop and the three of them stepped out. Faces looked more at an unease than before and they set for the mansion.

 **END.**


End file.
